New Old Earth
by TheSlayerInTheTardis
Summary: The Doctor Donna and Rose Tyler live in an alternate reality. But what kind of reality is it? Not the one they're used to... A short drabble set in the Buffyverse. Please read and review!


**The Human Doctor and Rose Tyler live in an alternate reality. But what kind of reality is it? Not the one they're used to... A short drabble set in the Buffyverse about a year after. Hey guys, hope you like. It's a bit rubbish but yanno. By the way – I'd just like to point out that YES the doctor has two hearts. If he didn't it wouldn't fit. **

**If you don't like it – don't read it simple as.**

**Please Read and review though!**

…

'Doctor?' Rose asked with big puppy dog eyes. 'What is it? It look's kinda Slitheen.'

'Nope,' Said the Doctor, popping his_ 'p', _as he stared intently through brainy specs at the large green creature lying on the ground. 'Absolutely, one hundred per cent non-Slitheen.' Rose could tell he was lying. For all she knew it was quite possible this thing was super-Slitheen. And dead. definitely dead. A dead maybe-Slitheen, It was basically the same body shape, same colour, same number of eyes; only thing was the teeth. Big, pointy and lots of them. The Slitheen had a sort of wooden spear through the stomach and gooey, greener blood oozing out.

'Yeah,' Rose muttered to herself. 'What's with the teeth?' Ignoring her totally, the Doctor crouched next to the Slitheen-thing.

'Wait right here.' The Doctor said, diving over the body and skipping off down the alley. _As if she would._

Rose inspected the creature for a few minutes. Nope, nothing. Nothing exiting, anyway. Why did they come to America - LA of all places. 'An adventure' he said. 'Alien hot-spot' he said. So far all Rose had gotten was jet lag and a dead maybe-Slitheen. Brilliant.

'Well, well, well -' came a thick voice with a familiar accent from behind her. This startled her. 'What's a pretty little bird like you doing out all alone at night?'

Rose turned to face him but he was lurking behind a shadow so she couldn't see his face too well.

'And in that state,' He'd noticed her stomach. Six months and she already looked ready to pop. Twin's the doctor said. The _medical_ doctor, that is. 'Some big bad might come along looking for-'

'Thanks, but I can handle myself, mate.' Rose said defensively. Rose didn't mean to be snippy but it was late and pregnancy really knocked it out of her. She noticed the thick smell of scotch coming off him. 'How much have you 'ad?'

He ignored her question though this didn't bother her. She wasn't really asking. 'Not from round here are you, love?' If only he knew.

'You can talk,' Rose walked towards the shadow he was skulking in, getting a better look at his face, folding both arms across the bump on her stomach. She'd seen worse. Rose supposed him being human was a little disappointing. He had greasy, peroxide blond hair, slicked back across the top of his head but messier at the sides. He'd probably ran his fingers through it a few too many times, Rose decided; sharp cheekbones and a long leather duster draping lankly on this bony frame. He could have only been a few years older than Rose and she noted he had a sort of sallow hotness. 'Bit like Billy Idol,' she thought. He wasn't her type though, so Rose didn't think too much about his looks. He might have been when she in her teens, or maybe even early twenties, what with the leather and the cheekbones, but not anymore. Nope, now her type was pinstripes and converses.

'I'm Spike,' He said, stepping towards her.

Seeing no harm in being polite, she thrust a hand towards him. 'Rose Tyler-Smith.' She grinned as he shook her hand firmly. Brisk night, Rose thought, his hands were freezing. 'You alright?'

'Know what it is?' Rose asked nodding towards the Slitheen when he didn't speak.

'Know how to kill it,' Spike replied as he puffed his chest up. He pouted his mouth with a semi-smile proudly. Rose wasn't sure she agreed with killing even of possibly evil aliens. Unless you absolutely had to, anyway.

'Rose! Great big nest of them! Not Slitheen! Probably!' The Doctor shouted interrupting Spike. He ran bouncily over to Rose, barely noticing that someone else was standing next to her. Planting a kiss on her cheek with his head turned slightly to the side, his eyes final settles on Spike. He looked confused at him for a moment and then pulled away from Rose.

'Hello,' said the Doctor, holding out his hand, just as Rose did (although his was covered in maybe-Slitheen slime.)

'Ahh,' Rose sighed. 'Had to go and touch it. Doctor, Spike. Spike, Doctor.' Rose gave the introductions. They shook hands despite the slime and Spike looked unimpressed for a moment.

'So who are you then?' He asked indicating both of them. 'Amateur demon hunters?' Rose and the Doctor laughed hysterically for a while and then realised he was serious.

'No,' Rose said trying to sound serious (matching the Doctor's expression) and then started giggling again.

'Aliens,' Said the Doctor with a big lob-sided grin.

'Right,' Spike said, it was clear he was doubtful. 'I think you should come with me.'

…

Spike lead 'the Doctor' and Rose along the back way of the alley. It was obvious 'Doctor' was some sort of code name. Spike remembered he'd used it once a few years ago in Sunny-hell. The pair seemed to know what they were doing, he'd been watching them for a while. It was weird they'd said aliens though, Spike thought it best to take them to the office. Besides, his blood was way off. Spike could smell it. There was no way he was human but it didn't smell like any demon's he'd encountered before. The Doctor was in a brown, pinstriped suit with ridiculous red trainers. Spike though his hair was way to floppy, this guy was off. He liked her, mind. The girl, Rose, was pretty, and about mid-twenties, with her blonde hair crimped and tied up. She was wearing a light purple shirt covering her stomach. Spike had heard five heartbeats in total so she must have been having triplets – she was big enough. (In honesty, it was possible they were twins, two of the heartbeats seemed to be coming from him.) Spike also noticed that they were both British. Cockney actually, Spike did enjoy hearing the accent – especially more so from Rose. He'd heard enough of that stuffy librarian accent from Giles and Wes when he was alive, this Doctor bloke seemed quite full of himself.

'Are we nearly there yet?' Asked the Doctor after a while in a childlike voice. Rose didn't complain although she had a hand pressed to her stomach.

'If you ask me that one more time, I swear I'm-'

'Oi!' Rose shouted. 'I've got enough off that in here thank you,' she pointed to her stomach. 'I don't need it from you pair.'

When they got to the Wolfram and Hart offices, Rose looked surprised. Alyson from non-human resources stepped out of the doors and strutted straight past them. Rose's eyes followed her down the street and then she turned to Spike with a twinkle in her eye.

'That alien woman, she has a job here?'

'Why not?' Said the Doctor. Rose smiled softly back at him and then kissed him on the lips. 'What exactly do you do here then? I always thought that this place was a law firm.'

'It is.' Spike said bluntly, he hated coupling, as he lead them through the doors, across the lobby and into the elevator. 'And she was a _demon_ – not an alien.' Something occurred to Spike. These people, these _strange _people didn't act all that human. She was, Rose Tyler-Smith, but there was no way this 'Doctor' was. He said he wasn't a demon….

'Spike!' He heard Angel shouting. 'What did you-' Angel charged head on at the elevator and then looked at Rose and the Doctor.

'We have company.' Spike announced, glad that Angel would be to swept up to yell at him. Angel caught wind of the heartbeats as well.

'Hi,' said Rose sweetly.

'Hi.' Angel said looking at the Doctor with confusion. At least Spike had acted normal.

'Hello,' The Doctor grinned again and waked a silly hand at Angel. Spike though this guy was such a ponce. 'So, erm, there was a Slithenn and -'

'Spike said we should talk to you.' Rose finished for him. Quite the team they made.

'Did he, now?' Angel shot an annoyed glance at Spike who was already ducking his way out of the corridor thinking up a meek excuse about training with Illyria.

….

The Doctor decided that being a human was boring – even partly human. Except with Rose. Never with Rose was anything boring.

The Doctor didn't really know what to expect from LA. He'd thought sure, few aliens, an adventure with Rose, Alons-y! But in no way had he expected 'Vampires', 'Demons' and evil Law Firms. Alright, well maybe the latter but not the others. They had to be _something _alien, he just wasn't sure what. Their origins did seem pretty earth-y but they could have just been here for a while.

He hadn't exactly lied, per say, to Rose, he'd just forgot to mention information. And besides, he told himself, Spike was there. At the Slithenne type creatures nest, he hadn't lied, not even a little bit, there _were_ lots of them. But they were dead. The thing that killed them… that would be bigger, bader and had with way more teeth. Probably. He needed to look after Rose and the babies. There was no way he was letting her round that. Not when she was pregnant.

Which is why, at three a.m in the morning he'd found himself in the middle of a dark alley with a possible demon killing demon. The Doctor supposed he shouldn't worry about Rose. But he did. Rose was safe with Angel and Spike, for now anyway. She liked to think she was tough, but the Doctor knew she needed him to protect her.

From behind the Doctor came a horrible snarling sound. Out jumped at least fifty Slithenne/demon things. The Doctor dived back to.

'Aha,' He said out loud, but to himself, not the creatures. 'This could be a problem.' They began backing him into a corner. 'Oh dear.'

'I've got your back, mate!' Spike shouted. Yet again, he turned up trying to save the day. 'Knew there was a nest didn't you.' The Doctor and Spike fought the demons off side by side although the Doctor wouldn't let him kill them – at first.

'They're evil!' He reasoned so the Doctor let him chop their heads off. Great big axe… maybe he was over compensating. But he wouldn't, he was not that sort of man.

…...….

'Goodbye!' Rose shouted, grinning from the window of the private plane. The Doctor smiled next to her as he draped his arm over her shoulder. The both waved cheerily.

'Bye,' The Doctor echoed. 'Anything you need,' He'd said to them that morning. 'Don't hesitate to ask.'

'We'll keep that in mind,' Angel had smiled.

The Doctor turned to Rose when the plane was in the air. 'Demons, eh?'

'I know!' Rose said excitedly. 'Demons!' she repeated. 'New _Old Earth_, new villains.'

'New us.' The Doctor said with a big lop-sided, dopey smile. He kissed her passionately on the lips. _New family…_


End file.
